Rainbow Dash
On Screen Appearence Flying Down Rainbow Dash flys to the battlefield and lands in her fighting stance Ego Meter Rainbow Dash has an ego meter present next to her character display. Depending on how good she does in the battle, it depletes or raises. Special Attacks Neutral B - Weather Control Rainbow Dash uses a cloud or her rear legs to help in this fight. Tap once to make her buck, which deflects projectiles, although the range is short. Hold B to bring a cloud in. You can move it anywhere with B and moving around. By bucking or stomping over a cloud, you can alternate between weathers. *Rain - slows opponents down and forms a puddle, which is an obvious slip trap. *Lightning - strikes down upon the opponents hard; impact is raised after every pause *Snow - slows down opponents; high exposure causes freezing (past 100% for the regulars, past 90% for the jokes) which can take 10 seconds to break free once the weather changes; if no one's under the cloud, it can enhance an earlier slip trap or make a snow fort Only Dashie can use these clouds as platforms. Everyone else just falls through or gets affected by the weather. You can have up to 4 clouds on the stage, and the damage they do is increased when they are joined together, all while sharing a weather. Explosives can destroy them, though. Knock an opponent into the cloud, and it triggers the weather, which can deal extra damage. Direct contact with a cloud as Rainbow Dash buffs your bucking because static electricity. If not careful, Dashie can get harmed by the weather. Side B - Rainbow Tornado Rainbow Dash creates a tornado that be moved in either side. Unlike the N64 ones, opponents are stuck in them until 25 seconds pass or Dashie stops. It can absorb opponents and items, and while it lacks in speed, it makes up for it with power that grows the more you collect. However, you can stop the tornado with sharp attacks, resulting in everyone being in the sheildbroken state, although opponents have it for a longer period of time. Up B - Supersonic Dash Rainbow Dash dashes with a rainbow streak going behind her. You can also switch directions with B and a random direction of your choosing like Pikachu's Quick Attack, only you can do this up to 5 times. It can also hurt others. Heavy attacks will stop you, however. Down B - Tank Rainbow Dash summons her pet turtle. On his own, he's immovable, unreachable for high attacks, but vulnerable to heavy ones. Kicking him has him work as a Koopa Shell with continuous movement on one platform. Reinput near him gives him his helicopter helix. With it, he's now a floating bumper, but he's open to ranged attacks. Tank's also capable of lifting things twice his size and throwing them forth. If he's KO'd, wait a minute before you can summon him again. Final Smash - Sonic Rainboom Rainbow Dash flies up into the air and performs the Sonic Rainboom. Normally this is a move where you have 10 seconds to decide who she crashes down into, resulting in an instant KO whereas those who weren't hit gain minor damage. However, if her ego meter is full, she does the Double Rainboom, resulting in a final smash where you're dead if you're in the middle of the stage, where a vortex appears sucking you into another dimension where you must partake in a battle royale against characters from other Lawls, and time stands still in the process. After that, you'll be in some other dimension on the show Legends of the Superheroes. After a while, Pinkie pulls you back into your dimension safe and sound with an asst. trophy based on the alternate universe where the rift used to be. If your ego is lower than a limbo bar, you'll screw it up and kill yourself. K.O. Sounds KO1: GUH! KO2: NOOOOO! StarKO: *Screams* ScreenKO: Darnit! Taunts Up: *Laughing* Side: Get of there and put em up! C'mon Let's Go! Down: It needs to be about 20% Cooler Victory Options Victory1: Danger is my Middle Name. Rainbow "Danger" Dash *Puts on Shades* Victory2: You think that's it? *Snickers* Best Day Ever! Victory3: *Happily says "Omygosh" Repeatedly as she's carried off with a winged crown* Victory4: (Against Fluttershy) Suck it Up Fluttershy! Victory5: (Against Pinkie Pie) Pinkie Pie...You. Are so Random... Lose: *Stands there unamused* Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Uppercut *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon My Little Pony Logo Victory Theme My Little Pony Intro Stage CloudsDale - Wonderbolts Arena Category:Playable Character Category:My Little Pony Category:Female Category:Equestrian Category:UnHuman Category:Lawl Nitro Category:Teenagers Category:Youtube Poop Category:10's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Remake Category:Resourcer